A Love Not Lost
by JJ CJ
Summary: AU Vanyel is a university student finishing his degree Stefen is a high school musical prodigy. Medren is about to breing the two together. What will come of this? I think you all know. SLASH. VanStef. Rate for future content and language.


**A LOVE NOT LOST**  
_An AU Last Herald Mage Fic_

A/N:  
_Well, hello there, faithful readers! It's me, Jai, again, and I've started a new story. I redently re-read the Last Herald Mage trilogy, by, who else, Mercedes Lackey and decided that I had to give them a **proper** happy ending. Not that I didn't love the one in the books, but it was a oh so sad! It made me cry. :;sniffle: So anyways, I've decided o stick Van and Stef in ...where else? High School! Well, Stefen's in High School, and Van's in University, in his final year. Just so we can keep the age difference an issue. :;grins: So, Let's get to this!_

if I owned LHM, that would make me Mercedes Lackey. And then I wouldn't have to post stuff on FF .net. Wow. imagine that?

---

Stefen Bard (1) boredly doodled in the margins of his note book, counting down the time until the last bell rang on his last day of school before the Christmas holidays.

--

"Stef!" Stefen turned around to see his best friend, Medren running towards him and waving at him to stop. So he did.

"What's up, Medren?" He asked as the older boy caught up ith him.

"Just wonderin', my cousin Vanyel's in town and has offered to take me and a friend out to dinner, D'you wanna come?"(2)

"Why would he do that?"

Medren grinned. "because that's just the way Van _is_. He's been doing that for meever since he got his first job, oh so many years ago. He just wanted a chance to celebrate christmas with a relative, and cause everyone else was out at the time, he offered to take me and a friend, cause two people isn't much a of a party."

"So, how old's he?" Stef asked.

"No idea. Somewhere in his twenties, I _think_. he graduated high school early, sorta like you're gonna do, and this is his last year of university. (3) He'll probably go back for his next degree, though, eventually. Anyways. D'you wanna come?"

Stefen dithered around the thought for a few minutes as the pair walked towards their lockers. "What's he like? I seriously don't want to be stuck in some awkward situation because he's a homophobe or something."

Medren grinned. "Not likely. Van's gay himself. And he's pretty open to most anything, and he loves a good argument." Medren laughed. "I acctually think you two would get along pretty well. he used to be in a band until he broke his arm falling out of his university dorm."

Stefen raised an eyebrow as they came up to their lockers. "How did he manage that?" He asked as he fiddled with his combination.

"A few of his study buddies got him drunk after exams were over last year. They decided it would be great to play truth or Dare, but no ever chooses truth...And then when they got drunk enough...Well. Luckily, he landed in a bunch of bushes instead of the pavement." Medren laughed. "He was grousing about it for a good while, complaining about not being able to play properly. He never did quite get the same dexterity in his left hand again after that. So, he just quit the band and started playing just for fun and at some family things. Considering the size of our family it sort of makes sense; after all, we need someone with some talent in the bunch."

Stefen snorted and closed his locker, having grabbed his backpack. "Right, like you havent got enough talent to cover for the lot of them. At least we'll all have something to talk about, other than my tastes in partners." He said this last bit with a mock-glare for Medren.

Medren laughed.

--

Vanyel Ashekrevonsat in his University Dorm room and glared at his suitcase. It simply did not want to fit. He had several changes of clothes for the stay at his cousin's, and a few books (read: many), His assignments and his CD player for the bus ride. With a deep sigh, he took his assignments and a few of the books out of the suitcase, and closed it. He looked over at his cat, Yfandes.

"Of course, lovely (4), you'll have to get in your carrier. I don't think they'll let you on the bus as you are." He smiled. The sleek white american shorthair blinked her large violet eyes at him. Yfandes always seemed to know what he was talking about. He'd had the cat since part way through high school, when he had moved out of Withen's house, and he was glad for the company. He never left her at his dormwhen he went to visit his cousin and his family.

Shaking himself out of his throughts, he got out the carrier for his cat, made sure he had everything packed and set out for the bus stop.

---  
(1) - Wow, was that not predictable?  
(2) - Okay, just cause cousin makes more sense than uncle right now...hey i did say it's AU!  
(3) - Okay, he graduated HS at 17, let's say. And if he's doing a four year degree, that makes him...21 or so. What should I have him majoring in? I know he's gonna have Music as a side thing, but what to major in? Psych? Teaching? I have no idea, not being in uni. (Soon tho! I swear!) Oh and my excuse for Medren not knowing Van's age: They're good friends, and fairly close for cousins, but Van's been really busy with school and stuff for the last four years and hasn't had much family time, so Medren knows he oughta be around twenty but hasn't had the chance to actually confirm that. Does that make any sense?

---

A/N:  
_Well. that was the first chapter. I think it's good, but it might need some revising. Do me a favour and point out any and all mistakes you see, unless they're things about the AU-ness. I accept suggestions for some characters, like Tylendel. I'm not sure how I'm going to fit him into the story. He's probably going to be Van's first love and all, but beyond that I haven't got much thought for him. And of course, Van's Major. What should it be? Yes, Withen and Teresa are Van's parents, but we all know about his relationship with them. Please don't falme too badly. the winter's may be cold, but fire's a bit too warm, thanks. Of course, if anyone would like to Beta for me, i'd welcome that. I warn you ahead of time, this is still in major production and I've only got bits of plot here and there worked out. I know how it's going to end of course, and I know some of what I'm doing in the middle bits, but other than that...:laughs: Well, anyway. Please leave me an LJ account, or an e-mail or something if you're interested. Ciao, Gutten Abendt, Sayonara, A la prochaine, See ya!  
-J_


End file.
